Revenge
by Spiro911
Summary: Revenge is something best served HOT. Or at least that's what Ling was thinking when he decided to tie Greed to the bed.  GREEDLING LEMON!


**Summary: Revenge is something best served HOT. Or at least that's what Ling was thinking when he decided to tie Greed to the bed. (GREEDLING LEMON!)**

**Alright! Finally finished! Another Greedling fic for you guyz!**

**Warning: This contains food kink, bondage, yaoi and lemons! Don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA only this one-shot**

Ling felt and heard the homunculus yawn loudly. He could feel the other's mind beginning to drifted closer and closer to the edge of sleep.

"_What are you doing?" _Ling asked quickly.

"Damn it Ling, I'm _trying _to sleep. Now if you would please shut up!" Greed snapped rolling over in the bed and shoved a pillow over his ears.

"_Like that would even do anything." _Ling murmured rolling his eyes.

Ling sighed and leaned back against the red mist in his mind. He should probably let unbelievably grumpy homunculus get his sleep, its not like he even slept that _much. _Hell, he _enjoyed_ the peace and quite of having Greed sleeping but it was those dreams, those goddamn dreams! He knew that at any second he would be thrown into Greed's personal, very, _extremely,_ personal dreams. And at the moment Ling really did not want to see any of that. But it was a lost cause; he could feel Greed slipping into unconsciousness already. Guess he would just to suck it up and get it over with.

Ling sighed again, feeling himself falling backwards through what had been the red mist wall. He really hated this sensation, it was like being seasick but a million times worse. He silently hoped that Greed wouldn't be having one of _those _dreams tonight. Greed's dreams had all been the same scenario for the past couple of months and Ling doubted, though, that they were going to change.

Ling groaned softly when he landed in Greed's dream world. His hopes had been in vain. He was in a large room that seemed to be covered from ceiling to floor in pitch black obsidian. Ling was standing in the outer edges of that room and the shadows kept him nicely concealed. The only light came from a candle chandler that hang directly over the bed. The bed, which was sitting in the center of the floor, was adorn with luxurious red and black silk sheets, pillows, and covers. And draped seductively across the bed, completely naked, was Ling.

Or what the _real_ Ling liked to call the Dream-Ling, or the Fake-Ling, or the Man-Wore-Ling, or the Completely-Sex-Crazed-and-Unrealistic-Sex-Toy-Created-By-That-Bastard- Greed's-Own-Sick-Fantasies-Ling, or that… well you could say he had a lot of very nasty names for the Ling that was currently laying on the bed. Ling felt the sudden urge to scream in frustration but he didn't. Instead he mentally cursed Greed.

Damn that stupid homunculus and his fucking sex dreams!

Speaking of the devil, Ling watched as Greed (in Ling's very own form) practically strut in from somewhere in the room, Ling didn't really care where he just felt the overwhelming desire to strangle him and wipe that damned smirk of his fucking face.

Greed leaned causally against the end of the bed with his folded. "You miss me, babe?" he asked with a cocky smile.

Ling gagged while rolling his eyes. Babe? Seriously? If Greed were to _ever _call him babe he would kick Greed in the dick so hard that if the homunculus _could_ have kids he wouldn't be able to have them ever again.

While the _real _Ling thought very mean and potentially painful things, the Dream-Ling sat up and grabbed Greed by the front of his shirt. He pulled the homunculus until Greed was on top of him, straddling the Dream-Ling's hips. He then took hold Greed's ponytail and yanked him down into a passionate kiss.

The _real _Ling made a disgusted face. God, did they _have_ to eat each others' faces like that? It was time to get the hell out of there. Ling knew that if he continued to walk around the outside of the room he would eventually find the door that would lead out.

Making a huge effort of ignoring Greed and the Dream-Ling's moans, Ling walked quickly around the room. He did so quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping homunculus. He knew for experience that by doing so would leave him with a very bad-tempered and extraordinarily horny Greed. He would much rather let the other have his fun, no matter how much it did creep Ling out.

Goddamn it! Where was that damn door? Ling glared around the room; eyes fell on the two people on the bed. Greed had been stripped of his cloths and now both of them were completely naked and the homunculus was kissing his way down a moaning and writhing Dream-Ling's body.

The _real _Ling felt his body growing uncomfortably warm. He shook his head, he had to get a hold of himself and get the fuck out of there! This was no time to get excited.

With new determination he set of in search of that bloody door. As Ling walked his eyes scanned the wall making sure he didn't miss it by accident.

A sudden, unusual noise made Ling jump. His eyes slid, involuntarily towards the center of the room. In Greed's hand was a spray can of whipped cream, how he had gotten it was mystery to him. The noise Ling had heard was Greed spraying the stuff into his mouth. Ling watched, panting slightly, as Greed sprayed the whipped cream down the Dream-Ling's body. He then preceded to lick the other's body clean.

No damn it! He had to pull himself together, he had to find that door, and he desperately needed to get out of there. It didn't matter that all Ling wanted to do at that very moment was tackle that bastard Greed off the bed and cover _him_ head to foot with the fucking whipped cream! No, he was the future emperor of Xing; he had to be strong.

After mentally slapping himself a few times Ling continued his quest for the door. Within a few minutes he had found it. Ling breathed a sigh of relief, he had seriously begun to think he would be stuck here until Greed woke up.

Ling stole one last peek at the bed. As he turned away and pulled open the door a thought popped into his head that caused the future emperor of Xing to smile sadistically.

Oh, he was so going to get his revenge.

A couple of weeks later Greed flopped down onto a bed and put his arms behind his head. Ling had been oddly quiet for way too long and for whatever reason it irritated Greed. So he decided to find out what that damn brat was up to.

Greed closed his eyes and entered into their mind. Greed wandered through the mist following the occasional shifts that Ling was making. The homunculus stepped through what seemed to be a blurry doorway. Inside he found a rather plain bedroom.

Leaning against the bed was Ling.

"Took you long enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Greed asked looking puzzled, "and what the hell is this?"

"Revenge," Ling deadpanned; he lifted a hand and flicked it lazily. The homunculus heard the door slam shut behind him, a click followed.

"Did you just lock the door? What the fuck is going on, Ling?" Greed was beginning to feel uneasy and the predatory look on Ling's face wasn't helping the situation much.

Ling didn't say anything instead he smirked and advanced on the slightly frightened homunculus. Ling grabbed him by the shirt-front and shoved Greed roughly back. Greed stumbled, the back of his legs hit something solid and he fell backwards on to the bed.

Wait bed? Hadn't the bed been in_ front _of him not _behind _him?

Ling smirked at the confused look on the homunculus's face, "I have complete control over this room. There is no way in hell you could even _dream _of getting out of here without my permission."

"Ling, what is going on?" Greed tried to sit up but Ling jumped on top of him. The prince straddled the homunculus's waist and effectively pinned down Greed's arms with his legs. Ling pressed his hands into Greed's chest and glared down at him.

"I told you- this is my revenge," Ling then grabbed Greed by the ponytail and yanked the other's head, violently, up. Ling crushed his lips against the shocked homunculus's own. Taking further advantage of Greed's surprise, Ling shoved his tongue into Greed's mouth. His tongue explored the wet cavern, tasting and licking everything it could reach.

Ling pulled away when the need for oxygen became over whelming. A string of saliva connected their mouths and their where both panting heavily.

Greed licked his lips, breaking the string. "What the hell-," Ling shoved his mouth against Greed's and kissed him savagely for the second time.

"Shut up," Ling said when he had pulled away.

Amazingly Greed did what he was told but it didn't stop him from giving Ling death glares.

Ling moved back a bit, freeing the homunculus's arms and straddling Greed's legs instead of his waist. He grabbed Greed up by his shirt and dragged him up so that the homunculus was in a sitting position. Greed eyed Ling, trying to figure out what the kid was going to do next.

"Move back and take off your shirt," Ling comanded.

"Who died and made you queen?" Greed snapped in response. Who cared that he wanted to know what the kid had in store for him? That didn't mean he would let the little brat boss him around.

Ling brought his face only centimeters away from Greed's. His eyes snaped open and gave the homunculus a deadly glare. "Do it," Ling growled.

Greed visably gulped, maybe it was the evil look or maybe it was the tone of voice, whatever it was caused Greed to obey the order. He slid back a little and removed his shirt.

Greed folded his arms and glared at the Xingese prince, "there, happy?"

"Not quite," Ling shoved Greed back onto the bed, forcing the homunculus's head into the pillow.

Ling sat on the homunculus's chest and pinned his right arm with his leg. Ling reached for something on the bed side table then grabbed Greed's other arm. Greed's eyes flickered up to see what the prince was doing- in Ling's hand was a black, silk tie.

"You wouldn't dare," Greed hissed.

Ling looked down at him with a sadistic little smirk, "Try me."

Ling then continued to tie Greed's arm to the bed.

"God, I hate you. You know that right? You little bastard," Greed struggled against his bond but Ling had tied it well and it didn't give an inch.

Ling smiled sweetly, "I know." He grabbed the other tie and preceded to bind Greed's other arm.

Ling brought his lips to Greed's. Then he began moving down Greed's neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Ling licked the other's collarbone then he bit down, hard, causing the homunculus to gasp. Ling worked his way down Greed's chest stopping at his nipples. He licked around it then Ling bit down painfully.

Greed hissed loudly, "Goddamn it!… Little fucker," he squirmed uncomfortably.

Ling ignored the other's complaints and continued down Greed's body. When he reached Greed's pants he tugged them down until they just barely covered the homunculus's throbbing erection. Ling slowly and deliberately dragged his tongue just above Greed's pants.

The homunculus moaned loudly, "Liiiiiiing!"

Ling pulled away and cocked his head to the side, "yes?"

Greed glared at him, "Stop being a goddamn tease."

"Then apoligize."

Greed looked at him like he was crazy, "for what?"

"For calling me a little fucker." He pouted and said in mock sadness, "it really hurt my feelings."

"Fine! I'm sorry, alright? Just do something already!" he half shouted in frustration.

Ling smirked triumphantly but instead of removing Greed's last bit of clothing he began stripping off his own. After Ling was completely naked he set to work on _slowly _taking off Greed's pants and shoes.

They were both finally naked and Ling was face to face with Greed's cock. Ling leaned forward and licked the very tip. Greed groaned and Ling's eyes flickered up to him. The homunculus was breathing wildly and his face was scrunched up making him look like he was in pain.

Ling finally decided to take pity on the homunculus and took him full in his mouth.

"Damn- hnn, it, Ling. Some warning next time."

Ling ignored him. He dragged his tongue and teeth around Greed's erection while sucking and bobbing his head in a rhythm.

"Damn," Greed groaned, Ling could tell that he was near his end.

Not a few moments later Greed arched off the bed with a deep growl and released in Ling's mouth. Ling swallowed it all and sat up.

He meet Greed's eyes, "your pretty good, kid." The homunculus smirked.

"Of course I am," Ling scoffed.

Ling stretched across Greed and grabbed for something else on the side table. It was a container of lube. Greed watched as Ling pulled one of Greed's legs against his hip and cover three of his figures in the lubricant. Then Ling set to work on stretching the homunculus, scissoring and curling his figures. Then he began thrusting trying to find that one spot. Ling knew he had found it when Greed throw back his head with a cry.

"Again. Do that again, Ling!" he moaned.

Instead Ling removed his figures and earning himself a few death threats, all of which he ignored. He then lined himself up and pushed himself inside. Any previous threats were destroyed as Greed groaned and twisted his legs around Ling's waist, encouraging him deeper.

Ling slowly began thrusting and Greed was matching the rhythm. As he gained speed, Ling then angled himself trying to find that bundle of nerves. Now with each thrust he was hitting Greed's prostate dead on and _hard_.

The head board creaked ominously as Greed arched off the bed and, with a moan, released for the second time that night. However ,this time all over Ling's chest. A few moments later Ling followed with a whispered shout in Xingese and then went limp, laying across Greed's chest. He pressed his face into the crook of Greed's neck.

"Way better then in your dreams, huh?" Ling said.

"Hell yea-…. Wait, how did you…" Greed trailed off looking down at Ling.

Ling was smiling evilly back up at him.

**Man, I had WAY too much fun writing this xD I can't help myself, its just too much fun to write for Greedling.**

**So I need to thank my best friend for giving me the beginning idea for this. Also for being the best editing buddy EVER and all the amazing motivation to keep me writing. Without you this would have never gotten done! I Love you!**

**Well I hope you guyz enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review!**

**Love~ Sprio**


End file.
